


Time To Move Forward

by VoidSpace



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Growing Up, Happy, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 to Met You At The Playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First few years

You wake up the next day earlier than usual. You’re excited to get back to the playground looking forward to seeing your new friend Gamzee. 

You’re ready right on time to leave and your dad is happy to see you eager to go meet your friend again.

He drives the two of you to the park and you swear it takes longer than last time. 

When you’re finally there you see Gamzee sitting at the swings. He looks up and sees you and instantly smiles as you run up to him.

You hug him and say how much you’ve been looking forward to seeing him again. He repeats practically everything you say but in the cool way he talks. 

You’re so happy, it takes you a while but finally you remember that your dad wanted to meet him.

“Gamzee my dad wants to meet you.” You say as you pull away from the hug.

“A’ight Tavros.” He says with a smile.

He walks beside you as the two of you walk over to your dad.

“And, uh…” You want to say something about the cursing, but can’t figure out how to say it.

Before you know it you’re standing in front of your dad and it’s too late to say anything.

“Dad this is Gamzee!” You say nervously hoping Gamzee doesn’t curse.

“Well hello there.” He leans forward on the bench and puts his hand out.

Gamzee takes his hand and shakes it grinning. “Hello Tavros dad!” 

After that Gamzee tells your dad what he told you. He doesn’t curse and you’re happy because you really want your dad to like your new friend.

Gamzee points to his dad and you look over, you hadn’t noticed him before. He has really tall horns on top of his head and lots of hair.

He’s reading a book and looks a little scary to you.

Suddenly Gamzee is dragging you along to go meet his dad and your dad follows.

“Pops.” His dad looks up from the book.

“I want you to all meet my best friend.” He says and he nudges you over to his dad.

“Uh, hello, I’m Tavros, uh nice to meet you.” He smiles and it reminds you of Gamzee’s smile, you’re not nervous anymore when he shakes your hand and says hello.

You walk back to Gamzee and your dad greets his. He stands up and is super tall; you look up and see that he’s a lot taller than your dad.

They shake hands and start talking about things.

Gamzee says the two of you are going to play and you follow him back to the playground.

You’re happy that it went well.

After that the two of you follow each other around. Running from the slides to the swings, climbing up the monkey bars and talking about whatever you can think of.

He likes to listen to you.

You smile every time he says something nice.

He says nice things a lot.

Again time flies by and it’s time for you to go.

You feel sadder this time because tomorrow you have to go to school.

You hug him tighter this time and promise to be back next week to see him.

He walks with you to your dad.

“Had fun?” Your dad asks.

“Yeah.” You say and can’t stop yourself from frowning.

“Ah don’t worry Tavros.” You look up at your dad with a questioning gaze. “His dad and I were talking and guess what?”

“What?” You ask.

“He going to start going to your school, his dad even told me he’s in your class.” 

It takes you a second to process the information but when you realize what he said you jump for joy. Gamzee jumps with you and you hug him again. 

You finally have to leave and you can’t wait to see him in school tomorrow.

You say goodbye looking forward to seeing him in school. 

As you head home with your dad you think of all the awesome things you can show him in class.

When you finally get in class the next day you don’t see Gamzee yet. You put your things up and take your seat.

All the kids show up and the bell rings and still no Gamzee.

You feel sad.

But then the teacher says a student is coming, and you just know it’s Gamzee.

You smile when you see him walk in.

He walks up to the teacher and hands her a paper.

She takes it and tells him to introduce himself to the class.

You eagerly listen as he says his name and things he likes.

The other kids are whispering but you don’t even hear them as you listen to Gamzee talk.

He finishes and she sends him to his seat. It’s not close to you, but he is facing you and when he sits down he waves at you happily.

You wave back.

During recess the other kids are around Gamzee asking questions about him.

You wait patiently for him.

He’s happy to answer, and you’re happy to wait.

He finally runs out of answers and runs over to you.

You follow him to the swings.

After that time really does fly.

Class days are filled with learning and playing. 

The weekends consist of hanging out with Gamzee at the playground.

He starts spending nights at your house and those times are the most fun.

Next to when you stay at his house that is.

His dad likes to tell stories and let the two of you eat junk and watch cartoons until really late.

At your house the two of you play video games and build sheet forts in your room. 

And when bedtime comes along the two of you make up stories together until you fall asleep.

The year rolls by with lots of laughs and hugs.

Second grade is harder of course, but you’re good at math and like to help Gamzee. 

One day he holds your hand while he’s spending a night. 

You like that and the two of you hold hands a lot.

You didn’t think it was that big of a deal, but the other kids start making fun of you and Gamzee.

So you only hold hands when the two of you are alone.

One time when he spends a weekend over your house he talks about his mom.

She died after he was born.

Yours died when you were just a baby.

The two of you hug and cry and he says that you’re a motherfucking miracle and kisses you on the cheek.

It’s the first time he does that.

You like it.

You kiss him on his cheek and you fall asleep hugging him.

Class keeps getting harder. The other kids lose interest in Gamzee and some start being mean. 

Gamzee is the only person in class you can talk to without saying uh and getting really nervous.

So the other kids avoid you too.

That summer Gamzee spends a whole week at your house. 

When he leaves you have a hard time sleeping for the first few days.

You miss the hug and kiss he gave you every night.

Third grade comes and most weekends you hang out with Gamzee.

He talks a lot more about miracles and he starts listening to rap music.

You don’t mind it and the two of you start rapping together.

You think you suck but he says you’re amazing.

So you believe him.

He likes to give you more kisses on the cheek and you’re happy.

He spends more time on the internet and the two of you talk on chat every school night.

Until your curfew that is.

Third grade finally ends.

One summer day the two of you play at the playground.

Gamzee leads you to the tree you’d met him at.

He kisses you on the lips for the first time.

You blush for the first time.

He whispers into your ear that he loves you.

You love him too.

You tell him and after that when either of you spend a night at the others house.

He kisses you on the lips as a good night kiss.

You really like that.


	2. Fourth Grade

At the beginning of fourth grade you sit next to Gamzee.

The other kids like to talk about the two of you more. You try your best to ignore them. But sometimes it’s hard.

Gamzee always tells you they just don’t have any motherfucking idea. 

He gets picked on more, but it doesn’t bother him.

So you try your best to not let it bother you.

Weekends are still filled with sleep overs and playing. 

You get your goodnight kisses and you love holding his hand and hugging him every chance you get.

At school there are a lot of group projects. You and Gamzee always pair up. You are good at studying and putting projects together. With Gamzee there you stutter less and as fourth grade progress the other kids stop picking on the two of you so much.

Gamzee is good at drawing. He struggles more on the school work than you do. But you help him whenever he needs it. So he does well and doesn’t get in trouble.

When winter break comes Gamzee gets to spend Christmas with you for the first time. 

Your dad drives you over and walks with you to the house. His dad lets the two of you in, and you run up the stairs leaving the two of them to talk.

You walk up to his room and his door is open. You look in and see Gamzee tossing some clothes into his bag. “Gamzee!” 

He instantly stops packing and turns to smile at you. “Tavros it’s all good to see you.” You walk up to him and he kisses you, he has to bend down to kiss you now, he’s taller than everyone in class, you think it’s cool. “Just getting at packing every motherfucking thing I’m gonna need.”

You walk up to his bag and look inside. He likes to listen to music a lot more now and he always has his mp3. The two you like to sit and listen to the songs together. You check off a list in your brain of all the things he needs. 

“You got everything this time.” He’s good at forgetting things, so you double check for him every time your dad takes you to pick him up.

“Not everything.” He says with a grin and opens his closet. He pulls out a wrapped gift. There is a lot of tape all around it and it’s not wrapped very good. “Gotta make sure I get at bringing your motherfucking present.”

But you think it’s perfect anyways. “Thank you Gamzee.” 

He gives you a thumb up and you laugh. “Alright I’m all ready to go.” You zip up his bag and carry it as the two of you walk down the stairs. 

You look over at his dad, and he looks sicker than the last time you saw him. You say good bye as you walk out the door with Gamzee and your dad.

You think about the last few times you’ve spent the night. He talks less now than before, you wonder if there is something wrong with him, you hope not. Your dad turns on the radio and it’s a song you like. You start singing along and Gamzee joins in, you forget about his dad.

When the three of you reach your house, your dad makes dinner while you and Gamzee throw together a fort in your room. You like to make it intricate and make lots of different rooms and by the time the two of you are done dinner is ready. 

Your dad lets you eat in the fort. Gamzee turns his mp3 on and the two of you eat listening to wicked beats. Gamzee finishes his food first and you still have half a plate left. 

“Here Gamzee have some of mine.” You hold your plate out for him. “Nah I’m all good.”

You pout.

“A’ight don’t wanna make my motherfucker all sad.” He takes half of your food and smiles happily. 

You and Gamzee finish off the food and you sing along with the last song. He just smiles and listens to you, and you feel a little embarrassed but continue anyways. He’s already told you how much he likes to listen to you rap and sing. 

After taking the dishes down stairs and helping clean up with your dad. You and Gamzee go back to your room; he pulls out his sketch book and lets you look through it. There are so many awesome things in there and you make sure to tell him how much you love them.

He starts coloring some of your favorites and you grab a book he likes from your bookshelf. You lean against him and start reading to him as he colors.

The two of you go to sleep when he finishes coloring and you snuggle up to him in a pile of pillows and blankets.

You wake up early on Christmas and watch Gamzee sleep for a while. After a few minutes you decide to wake him up and poke at his sides. He grumbles a little before finally waking up and greeting you with a smile.

“Time to all open some presents?” He asks sounding excited.

“Yes!” You yell/whisper as he slips his arm from around you.

The two of you get up and he follows you to the living room. The first rays of the sun filter through the window. The tree is lit and you hear your dad in the kitchen.

You know he is making coffee and hot cocoa, he does it every year and you love it. Gamzee follows you into the kitchen and your dad already has your cups ready. The two of you say a quick thank you before carefully drinking at the hot marshmellowy goodness.

Once the two of you finish the hot cocoa your dad follows you and Gamzee to the Christmas tree. You look over the labels and see two labeled from Santa. You already know that he isn’t real, but you haven’t told your dad you figured it out already.

Gamzee told you not to tell him yet, and you’re glad you didn’t.

The two of you rip through all the other presents first. You get a science set from your dad, you make sure to thank him and hug him before ripping through another present. The gift from Santa is a Pupa Pan DVD with extras and you know what you are gonna be watching soon. Gamzee’s dad gets you a book you’ve wanted for months.

Gamzee gets a new sketchbook from Santa. Your dad gets him a set of gel pens and you can’t wait to see what new awesome things he draws with them. His dad gets him another sketchbook with bigger pages, some pencils, erasers, and two markers. 

You can tell how happy he is as he thanks your dad and you follow him to the phone. Gamzee calls his dad and the two of you wish him a Merry Christmas. Gamzee thanks his dad for the gift and you make sure to thank him as well.

Once Gamzee hangs up the phone the two of you run back to the tree and the only two presents left is the ones you got for each other. You’re nervous and hope he likes your gift. He eagerly hands you your gift and you hand him his.

He watches as you open it with a wide smile on his face. Once you finally open it you’re surprised but know instantly what it is. You’d talked about it a few times with him and thought he’d forgotten. He got you a Fiduspawn starter deck and even though you don’t usually play too many games you are so happy.

You hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek than tell him to open his present. You’re still nervous but when he opens his gift you can tell that he likes it instantly. You got him a face paint set, he likes to talk about tattoos sometimes, and you think he’d look cool with one but now the two of you are too young. So you got the next best thing that you could think of. 

Gamzee thanks you and says he already has an idea of what to draw next. Your dad tells you both to pose for some pictures. After the pictures are taken, your dad makes the two of you wash up. After that he makes a pancake breakfast and Gamzee helps you set the table. 

After breakfast your dad says you can go use your new things. Gamzee helps you take all the things to your room and he uses his new sketch book first and says he wants to draw you something first. You open your new starter deck and start reading the instruction guide. You have enough cards for the two of you to play and you’re looking forward to playing it with Gamzee.

Gamzee draws your name with the gel pen and puts all sorts of cool designs in the background. He convinces you to draw on the second page.

You think you suck at drawing, you doodle some Pupa Pans and hearts on the page as he reads the instructions for the card game he got you.

Once you’re done coloring, the two of you watch Pupa Pan on your laptop. Gamzee likes it (not as much as you) and he is more than happy to sit there and hug you while you watch it for the dozenth time that year.

He stays for New Year’s as well and after 12am he sneaks off with you and asks if you want to kiss like the motherfuckers on TV did. You’re a little nervous but agree, and it’s weird for the most part. You don’t think it’s that bad but you like the other kisses better.

You tell him and he agrees.

Once break is over the teacher rearranges the seating in class. She sits you on the opposite end of the room from Gamzee and you can barely see him through all the other kids in class. You sit across from a girl named Nepeta and she’s nice at least.

When you stutter she doesn’t make fun of you and listens to what you have to say. Gamzee sits next to a shouty kid, and as the rest of the school year goes the two of you begin making new friends. 

When the school year finally ends you have three people you talk to. They’re your friends, but you don’t invite them over or talk to them every day like you do with Gamzee. 

Gamzee is different to you. 

He’s special to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer 5th thru 8th grade most likely. (all things subject to change xD) Thanks for reading! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get this writing style going. Hope you liked it. :3


End file.
